Egbert
Egbert 'is a dragon born paladin who is seeking atonement and absolution from an unknown event in his past. He meets the guild in a tavern in Casterfalls as celebrations from their first official adventure take a turn when Corazon is given a mysterious note and seems to be in danger. Background: Not much is known about Egbert's past, only that he grew up discontented as a stable boy for six long years, before he was taken in by The Noble Order of Le Dragon D'or. Egbert has stated that he came from a long way's away, and has spent his days wandering the lands searching for absolution. Life as a Paladin Life with The Oxventure Guild A Spot of Bother Wild Wild Woods An Orcward Encounter Quiet Riot Plunder Siege A Fishmas Carol Bad Chair Day Brawl of The Wild Heist Society Stop Hammer Time Spell Check Out of Order Personality: Egbert can be a pious individual when he wishes to be, though more than occasionally will forgo his religious beliefs if there is chaos attached to something the guild is doing, he is somewhat contradictory in that he wishes to spread the word of his religion to the masses, but also really enjoys bombs. Despite this affinity for chaos Egbert is a kind person and a good friend to the guild members. He has a friendly charm that lets him get away with more than some others. Appearance: Egbert is a Dragon born with golden scales. He is of large stature, being second only to Dob in terms of height. He claims to have taken on the attributes of a dragon, and tells that he was once a human boy. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Leather Armor. * Scale Mail Pauldrons. * Leather Vambrace and Greaves. Weapons: * Morning Star. ''(Formerly standard Mace.) * Bombs Tools: * Large Dragonesque Heater Shield. * Bombs * Pamphlets Inventory: * Bandolier of Vials * Mirrored Shield (taken from the Prison Complex) Skills: * Flame Breath * Bomb Making '''Abilities: * Command * Cure Wounds * Bless * Lay on Hands * Silent Image * Zone of Truth * Locate Object Feats & Talents: Feats. * Blazing Fire: 'Egbert's ''Flame Breath ''has the capability to incinerate human beings to ashes. In fact, his hottest flames are well over two hundred times the surface of the sun, clocking in at around 1,579,695.2 degrees Celsius. * '''Superior Reflexes: '''Egbert has shown incredibly fast reflexes. In the adventure An Orcward Encounter, ''Egbert was able to react and catch arrows while running down a corridor with ease. Given this corridor was small enough that they had to be in a line to enter it, Egbert was able to react and catch them in under a hundredth of a second, continuously until he was buried in a pile of arrows. * '''Immense Strength: While not on a "Dob" level of strength, Egbert is still incredibly powerful. He is capable of punching someone hard enough to send their head flying into the air, and can block the attacks of a Chuul without breaking a sweat, while these same attacks knocked Prudence into the air, nearly killing her. He was also capable of stretching Evil Dob's mouth open and shoving a bomb down his throat with relative ease. * Divine Smite: 'Egbert is able to use one of his magic slots to deal radiant damage to the target, in addition to the weapon’s damage. During the fight with M. Channail Egbert used this ability in conjuction with his fire breath to defeat the evil druid. Talents. * '"Expert" Bombsmith: Egbert is capable of creating bombs relatively easily, although the quality varies. * Shield Surfing: 'While Egbert is normally very clumsy, he was capable of putting a bomb under his shield and launching himself over a wall. Relationships: Companions: '''Corazón de Ballena: ' 'Merilwen: ' 'Dob: ' '''Prudence: Other: Flannery The Jester: ' '''The Wizard Binbag: ' 'Alfred Strangetide: ' 'Suzette: ' Leliana: Quotes: * "I feel like we're being massively inconsistent. We're like torching some people and healing others..." '''Curly Joe: 'What can you bring to the table?' Egbert: 'I'm a giant dragon man' Curly Joe: 'That did not go without notice' * "It seems you guys are in A Spot of Bother." * "I have like a moral objection, but I'm gonna watch it just in case it's cool." * "Dob, would you throw Merilwen into the ocean?" * "I’m just going to announce I’m the vice-leader." (in response to Corazón reiterating that he's the guild leader) * "It's behind his face!" * Trivia: * He carries pamphlets on being a Paladin around with him and passes them out whenever possible. * He is the only other character besides Corazón to have a mysterious backstory, but unlike Corazón's, Egbert's has not yet been revealed. * Egbert revealed he was still wary around Dob after An Orcward Encounter, despite it being an evil doppelgänger and not the real Dob, Egbert has presumably gotten over this in recent adventures. * Egbert has a complex about his massive head, as he states in Plunder Siege * He is quite proficient at miming, as shown in "A Fishmas Carol" during his wordless conversation with Katie. * Egbert's name means "bright edge" * He is missing one of his small fingers after an accident with explosives. * During their tenth adventure, Corazón gives Dob an egg to which it was named Egbert 1, and subsequently pronounces Egbert as Egbert 2. Egbert 2 is not pleased. * He states he cannot cook at all, saying everything just burns (owing to his constant state of smoking). * Egbert has stated that he used to be a human. * He believes in the paranormal, but not ghosts as shown when the guild heads to Necropolis on Sea's most haunted (and only) building) Behind The Scenes Trivia: * Unlike Andy, Jane, Ellen and Luke, who all wear makeup to some extent. Mike is the only one who does not have makeup for his character costume. * "Bad Chair Day" was the first time Mike ever introduced himself/the adventure first. * On the news page for EGX Rezzed 2019, all the party members are listed by class and race, except Egbert, who is listed as "Egbert The Clumsy Dragon". * The spell Silent Image is not normally learned by Paladins, but Johnny allowed Mike to have it since he was very enthusiastic about it. Lore Speculation: Gallery: DSzj2dgX0AUdGYQ.jpg|Egbert - Level 1. The Oxventure Guild - Egbert The Careless (Color Schemes).jpg|Egbert - Color Schemes. The Oxventure Guild - Egbert The Careless (Designing Egbert).jpg|Egbert - Proposed Designs. Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Guild Members Category:Player Characters